Powers Untold
by CPO-AE
Summary: A great gift… A mysterious curse… Will it save us? Or will it make us perish? Good..? Or pure evil..? Only time will tell… What this power holds… The time has come The path set But can it be stopped? Will it? Can the will of one Be enough…?


_A great gift…_

_A mysterious curse…_

_Will it save us?_

_Or will it make us perish?_

_Good..?_

_Or pure evil..?Only time will tell…_

_What this power holds…_

_The time has come_

_The path set_

_But can it be stopped?_

_Will it?_

_Can the will of one_

_Be enough…?_

_Time will surely_

_Hold the answers…_

_**Chapter one: The beginning **_

Happiness, joy, love and affection all stuffed into a tiny bundle of brown and white fur… A newborn Eevee lay, curled up in a tiny little ball between her parents… An Espeon and an Umbreon… The young Espeon lowered her head and licked the sleeping Eevee between the ears…A small smile crept on her face, but her eyes clouded with sadness… She looked up towards her mate, whose eyes shined with the same sadness.

"_Why…?_"The Espeon whispered. "_ Katsu… Why?" _Her voice in a plea as tears formed in her eyes.

The Umbreon lowered his head and nuzzled his mate comfortingly. "_ I know…It's going to be hard Kasumi… But…We must…_"He muttered with an almost sour tone his voice. He raised his head, taking one more glance at the small Eevee. He turned around and gave his tail a slight flick, closing his red eyes he took a few steps forward.

Kasumi let out a small sigh and slowly rising to her paws… She glanced at the Eevee and stepped forward towards her mate…. Then the pair slowly padded away, not daring to glance back…

The young Eevee, alone in the world…Alone and helpless….Helpless and alone…. She opened her bright brown eyes, taking in the colors of the world…She stretched her small maw in a yawn and closed it quickly. A small cold breeze brushed against her fur. She shivered slightly… Where was the warmth she had felt when she slumbered…Where was the sweet scent that wafted around her well she dreamt… Where were those whom she knew would protect her, and care for her so kindly… She was alone… Alone and helpless. She raised her head of the grass where she rested, and looked around at the emptiness.

She pushed herself up to where she could sit up for the first time… Still she could see no one…Hear no one… No love, no comfort…Nowhere… Only Nothingness… She let out a small whimper, wishing she could find someone…Anything, but nothing as she expected… Tears formed in her eyes… Where was she..? Who was she…. She wanted to know but no one could tell her.

This time… She let out a little louder cry… '_Please'… _She thought…_'Someone…Anyone…'_

She pushed back with her hind legs, and rose up to stand for the first time… She took a small step, her first step. Little by little she padded forward, slowly and steadily… She turned her head, and still no one… Her heart felt crushed… She just wished someone would come… Anyone…. She continued at her small, slow pace, but her progress was slow. Still, through the forest the little trooper wandered, looking behind every tree, in every bush… In every treetop… Still only emptiness….

Upon her wandering, the young Eevee found a small, empty cave, filled with darkness. She poked her little head in, and took in the scents. Only stale scents filled her nose. She jumped back… It was a horrid smell… One which she'd never go near… She turned around, and prepared to go back into the forest…Suddenly, the sky growled with a loud crack of thunder. The Eevee jumped and let out a horrified screech. She swiveled her head. She wasn't she of the cause… What was it…

Again, the sky crackled with a roar, and shined with a bright strip of light. The small Eevee lowered her head on the ground and placed her two small paws on the top of her head. Suddenly, water began to fall on her head in small drops…

Slowly, the water began to fall heavier and heavier on the young Eevee… She raised up her head, and looked into the dark sky. She watched the water fall… and she didn't like it… She hated the water… She hated that is soaked her fur…Why? Why did it have to fall…? She wished she could know… She wished she could make it stop… She looked around again, and noticed the small horrid smelling cave didn't have water falling in it. Her eyes grew wide! _' It stops in there!! I can't get me in there!' _She thought joyfully. She jumped to her small paws and raced into the cave. Her small wet paws tripped on the slippery stone floor of the cave, and she tumbled onto her side, giving of a horrified squeak as she tumbled. Her first fall… It was scary… A trip, a slip whatever it could be called, it was a scary experience… She pushed herself back up into a sitting position and looked around, but could only see endless darkness.

The horrid stench filled her nose again, but this time it engulfed. She ran towards the entrance of the den, but gave an abrupt stop as she saw the water splatter the ground only inches from her face…. It was either the stench…or the water….

She turned around and padded a little deeper into the cave, and laid down next to the stone wall. Her brown eyes gazed into the depths of the darkness… She lowered her head, and closed her eyes… sleep slowly drifted around her. In no time, she was engulfed by dreams….

_A curse_

_A gift_

_Unknowing…_

_What lies ahead..?_

_Only time will tell…_

_What the outcome_

_Will be.._

_Death_

_Or peace…?_


End file.
